Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS076
Treść W miasteczku Nashvile, gdzie odbywa się tegoroczny Wielki Festiwal Johto nastał kolejny, piękny dzień. Nasi bohaterowie obecnie przebywają w Centrum Pokemon, gdzie razem z Voltem, Hikari, Ywone i Jun oraz pozostałymi koordynatorami zakwaterowali się na czas tego wydarzenia. Cole, Lucas i Lyra oraz pozostała czwórka koordynatorów razem udała się na śniadanie rozmawiając tak jak wszyscy wokół jedynie o Wielkim Festiwalu. - Wow, nie wierzę, że udało mi się zajść tak daleko! – krzyknęła uradowana Jun, gdy usiedli przy stole. - Trochę więcej wiary w siebie Jun! – powiedział Lucas – w końcu zdobyłaś pięć wstążek, to jest wyczyn! - Ejj, a może zostaniecie też zobaczyć nasze zmagania w lidze? – zapytał koordynatorów Cole - Chciałybyśmy, ale musimy wracać do domu. Rodzice na nas czekają – powiedziała Hikari - Właaaaśnie. Ale będziemy wam kibicować mentalnie – rzekła Ywone i uśmiechnęła się do nich - Ooo! Ten chłopak wyglądał jak Wallace, biegniemy Ywone! – krzyknęła Hikari i wybiegły przez główne drzwi. - Ja natomiast chętnie zostanę – rzekł Volt, który właśnie nakładał sobie plasterki bekonu na talerz. - A ty Jun? – zapytała ją Lyra. Jun jednak nie było przy stole. Rozejrzeli się dookoła, jednak nigdzie jej nie widzieli. - Pewnie pobiegła za Hikari i Ywone… - rzekł Cole, po czym i on zabrał się do śniadania. Im było później, tym w Centrum Pokemon było więcej ludzi. Tym razem już nie koordynatorów, ale widzów, którzy przybywali dopiero na późniejsze rundy pokazów. Przez drzwi wszedł ktoś, kogo Cole by się tutaj nie spodziewał. - Dylan? Przyszedłeś na pokazy? – zapytał go oniemiały Cole - Nie interesują mnie takie widowiska – odrzekł Dylan z pogardą – uleczę tylko swoje pokemony i ruszam w drogę do New Bark Town. A z resztą, po co ja Ci się zwierzam?! – krzyknął sfrustrowany i wyszedł z Centrum Pokemon. Cole prychnął i powrócił do przyjaciół. Reszta dnia minęła przyjemnie… - I oto witam was wszystkich ponownie na ćwierćfinałach Wielkiego Festiwalu Johto! – krzyknęła Karen. Była już godzina 18. Czas zacząć kolejne rozgrywki w Wielkim Festiwalu. Lucas czekał w szatni razem z Voltem, Jun oraz Hikari i Ywone. Obok stały May i Jessie, a samotnie w kącie stał Drew. Za chwilę przyszedł i Victor. - Ahhhh, aż się boję. Mam niezłego stresa – powiedział, gdy ich zobaczył.Nie tylko on. Lucas również się stresował. Mimo, że wiele razy wygrał z Drew’em, to jednak nie był pewny, czy podoła temu wyzwaniu. - Dzisiaj czeka nas cztery emocjonujące pojedynki! – krzyknęła Karen – Jury już znacie, a więc zaczynamy dalsze rozgrywki w Wielkim Festiwalu. Jako pierwsi będą walczyć Lucas oraz Drew! – krzyknęła. - No to powodzenia! – powiedział do Lucasa Volt, kiedy ten wychodził z szatni. Drew poszedł chwilę wcześniej. - Zegar odmierza pięć minut! Zaczynajcie! – krzyknęła Karen - Dodrio, Quilava strumień światła! – krzyknął Lucas. Quilava była mało doświadczona w pokazach, jednak jej duch walki sprawił, że Lucas postanowił pozwolić jej wystąpić w Wielkim Festiwalu. - Butterfree, Bellossom pokażcie się! – a więc Drew również postawił na swojego głównego pokemona, którym był Bellossom oraz na nowego pokemona Butterfree. - Bellossom, toksyczne kolce! – krzyknął Drew. Pokemony Lucasa niepewnie weszły na pole bitwy i od razu zostały zatrute przez toksyczne kolce. To było niesamowite posunięcie ze strony Drew’a. Lucas już na samym początku stracił pierwsze puntky. - Bellossom, Butterfree podwójna drużyna! – klony otoczyły osłabione pokemony Lucasa. - Quilava, Dodrio, powietrzny as! – pokemony Lucasa wzbiły się w powietrze i zaczęły niszczyć klony swoim powietrznym asem. Drew jednak nie zamierzał pozwolić im trafić. - Butterfree, psychika! – Dodrio i Quilava stanęły w miejscu. - A teraz Bellossom gwizd trawy! – krzyknął Drew. Nie było ratunku, pokemony Lucasa zasnęły i upadły na ziemię tracąc kolejne punkty.Jednak po odbiciu się od podłoża ponownie nastąpiły na trujące kolce, które sprawiły, że obudziły się. Sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej, to prawda, jednak najgorzej też nie było. Dopóki efekt trujących kolców trwał Dodrio i Quilava na pewno nie zasną. - Kolej na nas! Quilava krąg ognia! Dodrio dziobanie! – krzyknął Lucas obydwa pokemony pomknęły w stronę Bellossom i Butterfree. Krąg ognia Quilavy powalił Butterfree na ziemię, natomiast Dodrio dzielnie radził sobie ze stawiającym opór Bellossomem. - A teraz obydwoje użyjcie powietrznego asa! – Lucasowi zawiał nowy wiatr w żagle. Jego pokemony mimo osłabienia dzielnie walczyły i nie chciały się poddać. Był im za to bardzo wdzięczny. Butterfree uderzywszy w podłoże również zaczął odczuwać efekt trujących kolców. Drew wpadł ze własne sidła. - Quilava, krąg ognia! – krzyknął Lucas. Olbrzymia siła jaką wyzwolił Quilava zmiotła z pola bitwy Bellossom i Butterfree - Quilava użyła najwyraźniej swojej zdolności – pożaru! – rzekła Lyra do Cola. - Czas minął! Do półfinałów przechodzi… Lucas!!! – oznajmiła Karen, a tłum zaczął szaleć. - Udało mi się… udało… JESTEM W PÓŁFINAŁACH! – krzyknął uradowany Lucas. – Dziękuję wam Dodrio i Quilava. Naprawdę byliście świetni, wracajcie do pokeballa. – rzekł. Lucas chciał podejść do Drew’a, jednak jego już nie było. Udał się do szatni, lecz i tam go nie spotkał. Najwidoczniej Drew szybko opuścił halę. Żyjąc euforią ze swojego występu poszedł na trybuny do Cola i Lyry. Przecież to nie koniec jeszcze ćwierćfinałów. - Zapraszamy na scenę Jun oraz May! – krzyknęła Karen – Zegar odmierza pięć minut, zaczynajcie! - Larvitar, Natu pokażcie się!– krzyknęła Jun - Elekid, Togetic naprzód! – powiedziała May. Gdy tylko Larvitar zobaczył Elekida przeraził się. Zaczął płakać i pobiegł za swoją koordynatorkę. - Musiałaś wybrać akurat Elekida?! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana Jun do May - No co? Pokemon jak każdy inny! – odpowiedziała jej zaskoczona May. Jun prychnęła i schowała Larvitara do pokeballa. Wybrała Jolteona, jednak przez tą zamianę dziewczyny straciły już minutę. - Ten Jolteon wydaje mi się… znajomy… - rzekł Cole przyglądając się uważnie pokemonowi Jun. - Wystąpił już wczoraj razem z Jun… - powiedziała zażenowana Lyra - Nie nie! Już go wcześniej widziałem! Według mnie, to ten sam Jolteon, którego miał Dylan podczas naszej pełnej bitwy. Rzeczywiście nie widziałem jego Jolteona od tamtego czasu, a w ogóle przecież ma nowego elektrycznego pokemona w swoim składzie – Ampharosa – powiedział Cole zastanawiając się. - To niemożliwe. To, że nie widziałeś Jolteona, to nie znaczy, że go wciąż nie ma Dylan. Przecież może posiadać dwa elektryczne pokemony, to żadna zbrodnia – odrzekła mu Lyra i wrócili do oglądania zmagań koordynatorek, bo oto potężny powietrzny as Togetica mocno zranił Natu Jun. - Natu, nie damy się! Psycho promień! Jolteon piorun! – krzyknęła Jun. Togetic upadł na ziemię niezdolny do walki. Pod władaniem May pozostał jedynie Elekid. - Elekid, piorun! – krzyknęła. Natu jednak ominął ten atak. - Atak skrzydłem Natu, szybko! – powiedziała Jun. Elekid jednak uskoczył. Z zaskoczenia zaatakował go Jolteon, który użył elektrodziała i trafił nim Elekida w plecy. - Elekid, nie poddamy się! Akcja! – krzyknęła May. Natu podbił się z pola bitwy w górę i uskoczył od ataku Elekida. - Piorun! – Natu został strącony na ziemię i oberwał akcją od Elekida. Jolteon nie zamierzał stać bezczynnie. Zaatakował szpilopociskiem, jednak Elekid użył ochrony i nie dał się trafić. Kolejnego ataku nie zdołał uniknąć i Jolteon trafił. - Czas minął! Do półfinałów przechodzi… Jun! – krzyknęła Karen. Jun rozpłakała się na scenie. Nie wierzyła, że udało jej się tak daleko zajść. Podeszła do May i podała jej rękę, po czym obydwie udały się do szatni. - A teraz zapraszam na arenę Volta i Ywone! – krzyknęła spikerka - Dawaj Ywone, pokaż mu! – krzyczała Hikari z trybun. - Zegar odmierza pięć minut. Zaczynajcie! - Vulpix, Aerodactyl naprzód! – krzyknął Volt - Butterfree, Pichu pokażcie się! – krzyknęła Ywone. - Vulpix, wir ognia! Aerodactyl kamienne ostrze! – krzyknął Volt. Butterfree został uwięziony w wirze ognia z którym wyraźnie sobie nie radził. Natomiast Pichu bardzo mocno oberwał kamiennym ostrzem. Atak był dla niego za silny, a więc upadł na ziemię niezdolny do walki. Podobnie stało się z Butterfree.Cole spojrzał na zegar. Wskazywał 4:40, co oznaczało, że Volt pokonał Ywone w zaledwie 20 sekund. - Niesamowite, mamy nowy rekord! W 20 sekund Volt przechodzi do półfinałów! – krzyknęła Karen, a tłum zrobił meksykańską falę. Albo pokemony Volta były w świetnej formie, albo to Ywone była na tyle słabą trenerką, że po jednym ciosie jej pokemony padły. - A więc dzisiejsze ćwierćfinały przebiegną szybciej niż myśleliśmy! Teraz Victor zmierzy się z Jessie! – krzyknęła spikerka. Volt poszedł razem z Lucasem na trybuny do Cola i Lyry. - Naprawdę świetnie poradziłeś sobie z Ywone! – powiedział do Volta Cole. Gdy się odwrócili zobaczyli jak Hikari biegnie za zapłakaną Ywone. - Ywone, czekaj! Zapomniałaś swojej pomatki!!!!!! - Nie wiem jak mi to się udało. Tak… po prostu. – powiedział Volt uśmiechając się. Właśnie w tym momencie ArbokJessie ugryzł z głowę biednego Squirtle Victora. Chimchar próbował go odciągnąć żarem, jednak bezskutecznie, ponieważ CorphishJessie atakował go bąbelkowym promieniem. - A więc jutro półfinały i finał… trochę się boję… - powiedział Volt. - Nie przejmuj się, dacie radę. Tylko nieliczni zachodzą tak daleko – powiedziała do nich Lyra. - A właściwie, to gdzie się wybierasz po Wielkim Festiwalu? – zapytał go Cole - Hmmm, więc, dostałem od twojej mamy zaproszenie na Wielkie przyjęcie z okazji zakończenia przez ciebie podróży. Raaany, zaprosiła chyba pół Kanto i całe Johto! – powiedział Volt, a Cole już przeraził się na myśl z iloma osobami będzie musiał porozmawiać choć przez chwilę. - Potem pójdę wam kibicować podczas ligi Johto – kontynuował Volt – a potem… lecę do kolejnego regionu. Mam już wystarczającą sumę, żeby kupić bilet. Może… do Sinnoh? - powiedział - Super! Ja też lecę do Sinnoh! Liczę, że się tam spotkamy! – powiedział uradowany Cole - Ooo to to na pewno! Jeżeli będą jakieś pokazy, to ja na nich będę! – odrzekł mu Volt. - Czas minął! – przerwała ich rozmowę Karen – Ostatnim półfinalistą, a właściwie półfinalistką jest Jessie! – krzyknęła spikerka. - To już koniec zmagać naszych koordynatorów, na dziś! Widzimy się już jutro o godzinie 18, gdzie ujrzymy trzy walki – dwie półfinałówe, po których nastąpi przerwa, a następnie ostateczny finał Wielkiego Festiwalu Johto, podczas którego wyłonimy kolejną Top Koordynatorkę lub Top Koordynatora! Na koniec przedstawimy jeszcze pary, które zmierzą się jutro w półfinałach! – powiedziała Karen. Lucas z Voltem spojrzeli na tablicę. - Walczysz… ze mną – powiedział Volt do Lucasa, po czym spojrzeli po sobie. Nie przypuszczali, że będą musieli rywalizować między sobą… Ciąg dalszy nastąpi… Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Rozpoczyna się trzecia runda Wielkiego Festiwalu Johto ** Lucas pokonuje Drew'a ** Jun pokonuje May ** Volt pokonuje Ywone ** Jessie pokonuje Victora * Pary wylosowane do półfinałów to Volt i Lucas oraz Jessie i Jun Debiuty Pokemonów * Butterfree (Drew'a) * Elekid (May) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'May' *'Drew' *'Volt' *'Jessie' *'Ywone' *'Jun' *'Victor' *'Dylan' *'Pan Sukizo' *'Pan Contesta' *'Siostra Joy' *'Profesor Oak' *'Profesor Elm' *'Karen' *'Koordynatorzy' *'Publiczność' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Vulpix *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Azurill' (Lyry) * Butterfree (Drew'a) * Bellossom (Drew'a) * Dodrio (Lucasa) * Quilava (Lucasa) * Elekid (May) * Togetic (May) * Natu (Jun) * Larvitar (Jun) * Vulpix (Volta) * Aerodactyl (Volta) * Butterfree (Ywone) * Pichu (Ywone) * Corphish (Jessie) * Arbok (Jessie) * Chimchar (Victora) * Squirtle (Victora)